


cffrak fic 666 haha get it season 666 lmao im so funnymomg - drunk rantings

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, crack!fic, gallavich!crack, shameless!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yet another crack fic that i am uploading like a week after i wrote it lmao sorry but here it is please enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	cffrak fic 666 haha get it season 666 lmao im so funnymomg - drunk rantings

okay so bfore i start this i should tell you im not as drunk as i was the last time lmao but here wo go!!!!!!!!!

****

we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of ian and miceky. theyve bene through some harships. fuck theve basically ben to hell and back. but despite everything, and despite the way they got here, theyre about to gon their first date!!!!! if anyone objects speak now or forever hold you peace

I OBJECT!!!!!!!!

everyone turned around to see a familir looking chick walked into the room followed by an entourage off people. 'who are you? ian demnaded, angry that his everyh chance at happpiness kept getting shat on. 

'maybe youe heard of me?? i'm nancy pimental. thats sheila, john wells and a bunch of other people whios names i cant remember lmao

'no!! ' mikcye cried out, knowing what washoing to happen

'yes. sorry boys but we just dont give a shit about you hahahahahahha cuff em boys

some army guys walked and arrested ian, yeklling about medicide or whatever i cant rmemebr

'isnt it a shame when someone you love gets tken away???? sammi apprared out of nowhere ((im sorry guys the writers are making me do it. even tho i know you had nothing to do with chuky being areested. ))))))))))0

'you cant just take him hes sick. mickey cried, feeling like noting could ver go right in his life

mickey, you the villain bro. you gotta be the scapegota for our shitty writing. noel. ts your fautk for whatever our beef is with you. but tbh i dont like beef that much. its outr chicken wiyn you. nancy sighed, picing at her nails in away that looke like she owned the world,

but she doesnt. shes just a crayx sycho bitch lmao

i need to sleep byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
